I Love
by 1silentmouse
Summary: As the personification of the said nation of "love", I cannot deny that indeed I do love. It is part of me, part of my nature, and as much as I would rather ignore this fact I cannot but love all my fellow nations and all the beauty in this lovely world.


My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I'm the living personification of the great nation of France. And as the personification of the said nation of "love", I cannot deny that indeed I do love. It is part of me, part of my nature, and as much as I would rather ignore this fact I cannot but love all my fellow nations and all the beauty in this lovely world. Most consider this idiotic and futile, and some times it is indeed. Love is a silly thing; it cam be the most wonderful of emotions, but it can be as frivolous as the passing day or as maddening as an everlasting pain. Love is blind, deaf, tasteless, irrational and most times quite upsetting. Love crawls its way in your life in the most unusual ways, and once you realize its there it's even harder to get rid of it. But love is my life, and it is beautiful as it is magic.

But if there is one thing that most don't understand, is that it is possible to love someone with all your heart and still have enough love left to love another. This simple truth is the one reason why my fellow nations deem me as a pervert and a liar. They don't realize that when I say "je t'aime" to each and every single one of them, I speak the truth.

I love England. I love the way he swears, curses and fights while still trying to claim he's a proper gentleman. I love the way he drinks his tea in the most ceremonial of ways. I love the fact he can't cook even if his life depended on a decent meal. I love that his clothes don't suit him at all. I love that he insists on keeping those awful eyebrows just the way they are. I love that his hair is a complete mess no mater what. I love the way he seems so fragile despise being the mighty nation he is. I love the way he smiles proudly at his former colonies whenever he thinks they aren't looking. I love the way he teases and threatens me. I love the way his cheeks blushes whenever I do something he considers improper. I love his cocky grin when he thinks he's winning. I love the way we argue over everything and nothing at all. I love the fact he can't hold his liquor at all. I love the way he will seek me for comfort, and denies it the very next day. I love him despise everything we have done to each other over the years. I love England, I love Arthur Kirkland.

I love America. I love the way he is so ambitious claiming to be the hero of the world. I love the way he causes more trouble than solving them. I love the fact he can't seem to realize the consequences of his actions. I love that he's too impatient to listen to others. I love the fact his taste in food is just as bad as England's. I love the way he's able to annoy the entire world in less then five minutes. I love his loud voice and cocky attitude. I love his lack of fashion sense. I love his bright smile. I love the way he's willing to help everyone. I love the way he gets annoyed at me. I love the way he annoys me back. I love the way his glasses frame his bright blue eyes. I love how no mater what, he will always try to smile. I love when he gets scarred after hearing a ghost story. I love the way he some times acts stupid just to amuse others. I love his spirit. I love how he always dreams too big. I love America, I love Alfred F. Jones.

I love Canada. I love his shyness. I love how his voice is barely a whisper. I love the way he hides behind his bear when embarrassed. I love his sweet polite personality. I love his smooth silky hair. I love how easily his cheeks flush. I love how he never gives up to be one day noticed by the other nations. I love how he becomes a crazed sports maniac scaring the hell out of everyone around him when it comes to hockey. I love how he can cook several delicious dishes from all over the world. I love how he still has a sweet tooth when it comes to maple syrup. I love how even looking weak he's able to kick Americas ass. I love how he smiles honestly. I love that he's able to be friendly to almost every nation. I love how his eyes have the perfect shade of violet and blue. I love his accent when speaking french. I love the way he looks wearing a hoodie. I love the fact that everyone thinks he's short when he is actually taller then America. I love that no mater how may years it has been, he still calls me family. I love Canada, I love Matthew Williams.

I love Spain. I love the way he plays his guitar. I love his honest bright beautiful smile. I love how he cares so much for others. I love how patient he is. I love how positive he is about everything. I love his strong tanned features. I love the glow in his deep green eyes. I love how he happily sings when he works in his tomato plantation. I love how he always compares South Italy with a tomato. I love the way he looks in his matador outfit. I love the way he sulks like a kid when sad. I love his pouting face. I love how passionate he is in everything he dose. I love the fact I can call him one of my best friends. I love it when he asks me advices. I love his messy brown hair and how it always looks perfect. I love the way he always drags me back to my senses when I'm drunk or angry. I love how he hides his darker side with a glowing smile every time. I love it when we are laughing together. I love how oblivious he can be. I love how he only notices the important things. I love Spain, I love Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

I love Prussia. I love how he is always ready to get in trouble. I love the way he poses after doing anything he considers awesome. I love his loud and obnoxious voice. I love the way he grins like a maniac. I love how he has some of the most absurd ideas ever. I love how he is able to always convince me to go along with such ideas. I love his platinum hair. I love his red crimson eyes. I love how he acts tough even when scared. I love how he will sticks up for his brother under any circumstance. I love how he has declared himself the most awesome thing in this world. I love the way he gets all flustered when embarrassed. I love the fact that he is actually a prude even after hanging out with Spain and I for all these years. I love that even thought he is no longer a nation, he will still go to those dreadful meetings just to hang out with us and help his brother. I love the way he will pick up a fight whenever he is drunk. I love that he will always be one of my best friends. I love the way he hangs his arm on my shoulder. I love that he will never admit the only reason he keeps that bird is because he thinks it's cute. I love Prussia, I love Gilbert Beilschmidt.

I love Russia. I love his sweet violet eyes. I love the way he tuck his face in his scarf when uncomfortable. I love how innocent he really is. I love the way he some times acts like a child. I love it when he shows me one of his rare, honest smiles. I love how strong and intimidating he looks. I love how his ash blond hair falls onto his face. I love how he will glow with happiness when he sees sunflowers. I love the way his voice sound so sweet. I love how he tries to make friends with the other nations and ends up scaring them instead. I love how he is actually very honest in his opinions. I love how he is able to drink over five bottles of vodka and not be a bit tipsy. I love how he finishes most of his sentences with "Da". I love how cold his skin feels. I love how he likes to give bear hugs to those that are close enough for him to grab. I love how scared and desperate he looks when Belarus comes near him. I love that he is immune to England's magic. I love how we can have pleasant conversations when alone. I love how he insults America. I love that no one understands how we are able to be friends. I love that he has a side of him that only I know. I love Russia, I love Ivan Braginski.

I love Germany. I love how he demands authority. I love how he is always yelling at us in meetings. I love that he is a clean freak. I love how he is always trying to be patient with Italy. I love his respects for his brother. I love that he hides a huge stack of hard-core porn under his bed. I love that he is too serious for his own good. I love when his hair falls from his usual combed back style. I love how he will act sweet when handling his dogs. I love how hard working he is. I love it when we can talk about the past with no regrets. I love how he is actually shy. I love his well toned body. I love the way he just oozes testosterone. I love how he always tries to make things right and proper. I love how he still trains and exercises even though he doesn't need to. I love the way he gets embarrassed easily. I love how naïve he is sometimes. I love how he fakes a cough when uncomfortable. I love Germany, I love Ludwig.

I love both Italy. I love North Italy. And I love South Italy. I love how they are so similar yet so different. I love how they still sleep on the same bed. I love how they are so protective about each other. I love how they are both adorable in their own personal way. I love how that single strand of hair sticks out from their heads. I love how Veneziano is so pleasant and innocent while Romano is hot tempered and shy. I love the fact I was able to grow up with them. I love how Veneziano will call me big brother while Romano calls me names. I love how they smile. I love that they have an excellent fashion sense. I love how they love pasta. I love how they know exactly how to flirt with the ladies. I love how they are not ashamed to ask help from others when in need. I love how they are scared cats. I love how they both excel in the arts. I love that they lived apart from each other for so long and yet are still so close to each other. I love how they are both so unique. I love Italy, I love North Italy, I love South Italy, I love Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

I love Japan. I love how he is always polite and respectful. I love his small and feminine figure. I love how he is always curious about western culture. I love the fact he is such an anime nerd. I love that he is able to pull out a camera out of nowhere. I love how excited he gets talking about his doujins and videogames. I love how he always avoids giving straight answers. I love the fact he can't seem to get angry. I love how quiet he is. I love how he has very odd friendships. I love it when he gets all flustered. I love how he doesn't like to be touched. I love how he has the weirdest kinks I have ever heard of. I love how he loves new things. I love Japan, I love Kiku Honda.

I love Austria, I love Hungary, I love Belgium, I love Denmark, I love Norway, I love Sweden, I love Netherland, I love Poland, I love Switzerland, I love Liechtenstein, I love all those Nations and many more. I love them all and each in a very special way. I cannot help myself but love them, love their differences, love their flaws, love their qualities, love them for what makes them unique, love them for who they are. I tell them my love, for it is an honest love, but none understand. They don't understand how I love every single one of them. They don't see how I can love them all. But I do love them all, I love them all for each and every one of them is deserving of my love. I love them all because it is my nature to love them. I love them because it is who I am. But most of all, I love them all, just because I can.


End file.
